


Spoiled

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :D, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Cute, Draco Malfoy Spoils Harry, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Harry's Birthday, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Sweet Draco Malfoy, happy birthday harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Draco never fails to spoil Harry rotten when it comes to his birthday.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I'm late, but obviously a birthday Drarry fic for our dear baby Harry! This is generally PG, there's just some lightly implied smut but that's all. Enjoy :)  
Also sorry but it's like super duper short because I wrote it in like twenty minutes or less so \\_("/)_/

Silence.  
Complete, blissful silence.  
Comfort and peace.  
A ray of sun shining through the gap in the curtains.  
Silence except for the faint sound of birds chirping.  
No thinking.  
No doing.  
Just sleeping.  
  
Until---  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HAAARRRYYYYY---"  
"Draco!" Harry whined, slamming his pillow over his head. "I'm sleeping!"  
"Not anymore you're not," Draco said, holding a breakfast tray. "It's your birthday, you have no time for sleeping."  
"What if more sleep is the only present I ask for?" Harry mumbled, still wrapped up in his cocoon of covers.   
"Oh, stop being grumpy," Draco said, setting the tray down and sitting beside him, ruffling his hair. "You'll be fine once you wake up. And once you get your birthday kisses."  
Harry couldn't help smiling as Draco peppered him with kisses, giggling a little at the ticklish spots. "Can I at least cuddle with you while I wake up?"  
"Of course, love," Draco said, sliding under the covers with him and pulling him into his arms. "I've got a nice bath set up for you, and breakfast is right there, of course. Both have warming charms on them, so no need to rush."  
"I don't deserve you," Harry murmured into the crook of his neck, smiling.  
"And after our nice, relaxing morning, we'll go get some lunch and you can open your presents and eat cake," Draco went on. "And then for the evening..." He grinned. "I got us special seats to a professional Quidditch practice for the Holyhead Harpies tonight, they're training for the Quidditch world cup."  
"Oh my god, really?" Harry said, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
Draco beamed. "Mhm. And we'll get to talk to them and all afterwards."  
"Ohh you are the best!" Harry squealed, kissing him, and Draco chuckled.  
"Only the best for you, my love. And of course, after the show when we go home, you get the best present of all."  
Harry smirked. "The one I get every year?"  
Draco smirked right back. "The very same. The one you get_ multiple_ times a year, but whatever."  
Harry grinned. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Draco smiled. "Ready to start your birthday now?"  
"Yes," Harry said, sitting up, but still cuddling into Draco's arms.  
"Want to start with the bath?" Draco asked.  
"Only if you'll come with me," Harry said, getting out of bed and beginning to strip. "I am the birthday boy, after all," he winked, sauntering into the bathroom, leaving Draco smiling after him.


End file.
